British Rail Class 124
)|30604 ( )|30605 ( )|30606 ( ) }} | factory = Swindon Works | family = | replaced = | yearconstruction = 1960 | yearservice = 1960 | refurbishment = | yearscrapped = | numberconstruction= | numberbuilt = Eight 6-car sets, plus 3 spare cars | numberservice = | numberpreserved = | numberscrapped = | formation = DMC+ +TSL+TFLRB+MBSL+DMC | diagram = }} | code = | fleetnumbers = }} | capacity = | operator = British Rail | depots = | lines = | carbody = Steel | trainlength = | carlength = (DMC, over body)| (over body, others) }} | width = (over handles) | height = (overall) | floorheight = | platformheight = | entrylevelorstep = | doors = Slam | wheeldiameter = | wheelbase = (bogie centres)| (bogies)}} | maxspeed = | weight = | axleload = | traction = | engine = 2 × Leyland Albion per power car | enginetype = Diesel | cylindercount = | cylindersize = | poweroutput = | tractiveeffort = | transmission = Mechanical | acceleration = | deceleration = | aux = | powersupply = | hvac = Oil burning air heater | uicclass = | aarwheels = | bogies = | brakes = Vacuum | safety = AWS | coupling = | multipleworking = ■ Blue Square | gauge = | notes = }} The British Rail Class 124 diesel multiple units were built by BR Swindon Works in 1960. Introduction The British Rail Class 124 was a class of initially six-car Diesel Multiple Units used and built specifically for the trans-Pennine route. In the late 70s, the Class was merged with their Class 123 cousins that had been relocated from Reading services on the Western Region and towards the end of their days, ran as 4-car hybrid sets. They were all withdrawn in 1984 when their duties were taken over by Class 31/4, diesel electric locomotive hauled rakes of four coaches. The North Yorkshire Moors Railway had the idea of preserving at least one Driving unit (due to the cab windows allowing panoramic views), but the plan was scrapped when it was found that the cost of removing the asbestos from the vehicle was prohibitive. The Class was not unique, the Class 124 DMUs sharing mechanical components with their sister Class 123 on Western Region and the Class 126. "Wrap-Round" windscreens were a feature that was also seen on the "Glasgow Blue Train" Class 303 and 311 electric units; plus the GE line's 309s and the WCML's 310s, although these were later modified to cut replacement costs. Numbering In later years when operating as 4-car units, the MBSL had their engines removed to reduce maintenance, as it was deemed two Motor Vehicles were adequate. To show this change the remaining MBSL were renumbered on removal of the engines. Liveries They were initially introduced in a green livery, but they never carried the common 'Whiskers' that many DMUs of the time carried. A small yellow panel was added at a later date to the cab front. They ended their days in then standard BR blue/grey livery. Technical details * Builder: BR Swindon Works * Introduced: 1960 * Coupling Code: Blue Square * Body: 64 ft 6 in x 9 ft 3 in * Engines: Leyland Albion 230 hp, 2 per power car * Transmission: Standard mechanical For coupling codes see British United Traction References Sources * * Further reading *British Rail Fleet Survey 8: Diesel Multiple Units- The First Generation. Brian Haresnape * External links *History of the Class 124s 124